


Finding what's lost

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys In Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Its more of an open ending i guess, Kisses but not on the lips, M/M, More like corner of the mouth, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sad ending but like, Short, Short One Shot, keith is whipped, so I tagged both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Keith feared if he looked any more he'll fall too hard. Then, with a faint grin, he realized he already had. Turning his head, his eyes met with a warm blue, sucking him in too fast. It's no wonder he fell for him. He was so  — so perfect. Regardless of if the other believes it or not, Keith knew he was perfect.Keith loved Lance and always will.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Finding what's lost

**Author's Note:**

> Yup fellas this is soft & sad
> 
> Please read end notes !

Keith looked up at the ceiling, his hands intertwined with the boy next to him, who had the prettiest smile adoring his pale lips. He couldn't bear to continue to look at the other soft freckled face, a rosy red dusting over his cheeks and nose. His eyes sparkling a bright ocean blue, bringing warmth to everyone around him.

Keith feared if he looked any more he'll fall too hard. Then, with a faint grin, he realized he already had. Turning his head, his eyes met with a warm blue, sucking him in too fast. It's no wonder he fell for him. He was so  — so perfect. Regardless of if the other believes it or not, Keith knew he was perfect.

"Lance." He breathed out softly, a hand raising slowly, leather meeting skin, cupping Lance's face, cradling it as though he was made of glass  — ready to shatter at any minute. Keith knew he was always ready to shatter, homesick, clawing at the blue boy no matter how many wishes fell on the deafen ears of the stars. (Keith wishes to go back home, so he can meet Lance's family. Perhaps they'll be his family one day too.)

Lance preened, his eyes fluttering shut, a grin playing on his lips. He didn't speak, didn't need to. They both sat silently, basking in each other's company. 

Keith slowly inched closer, his own eyes fluttering shut, forehead thumping against Lances, noses brushing as their breath mixed. Keith wasn't horribly big on physical affection, but Lance was — Lance never made him step out of his comfort zone in a negative manner for the 3 years they've been dating. 

Keith shows his affection differently, but some days he knew to give it, the silent affection, a brush of the hand — a kiss on the forehead. He'll give and give, as Lance always gives back. Lance hugs him, holds him when it gets to be too much, even if tears never fall. Lance cradles him in his arms, always leaving him feeling safe and comforted. Never has Keith felt so  _ safe.  _ Not until Lance held him like it was the end of the world, and held him like that ever since.

The sheets curled underneath them as they both shifted, Keith hauling Lance on top of him, cradling his boyfriends body close to him as he sucked in a breath at the laugh he received. Lance had the prettiest laugh. He tries to hide it, stifle the genuine laughter that leaves his eyes twinkling. He stopped with Keith, hiding his laughter. It melts Keith's heart.

"I love you." 

He meant it.

Lance peered up at him, eyes fluttering, mirth swimming in blue. "I love you too." 

Keith knew he meant it. The way it was said, the adornment in his tone, loving and soft. His eyes shone, amusement and love bursting in the depths, floating to the top — only with Keith. 

Silence fell over the couple once more, their breathing synced. Eyes fluttered shut, soft smiles dancing on their lips once more. Until —

"Keith, if I ever go missing, will you look for me?"

Keith opened his eyes, blinking a few times down at Lances glossy blue eyes, the question startling him. "I will. I'll look for you till the end of time." He answered without another second of hesitation.

Lance hummed, his hand raising, coming to a rest on Keiths cheek, curling ever so slightly. 

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

"I'll look for you too." He pressed a feather kiss on the corner of Keiths mouth. 

"I know."

Satisfied, Lance let his hand drop, resting his head on Keiths chest like moments before.

Ignoring how odd that was, a smile tugged at Keith's lips, as he carded his fingers through Lances hair, sticking it up in different directions, despite the huff and pout he received. He couldn't help it, Lance was always adorable. The puckered pout he had whenever Keith messed up his hair and the little whine. The giggle afterwards when Keith "attempts" to fix the mess he made — he loves— loved teasing Lance.

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, his bed cold as he turned over, facing where Lance once had been. A freezing numbness spread throughout his body, like chilled water had been poured on him, as he blankly stared at the creamy coloured wall.

"I'll find you, Lance. Like we promised."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup  
> I wanted to try to write Keiths pov when being soft but then  
> Sad songs came on  
> Had too  
> SORRY???  
> Kinda??? OOPS
> 
> Ndjdjssj
> 
> Feedback is very much highly appreciated!!!


End file.
